Dancing Lessons
by Looking-For-Miles
Summary: When Steve doesn't show up for a meeting, Tony goes to find out what's wrong. Steve/Tony oneshot


**So this is the first story I felt was worthy of posting. It's also my first oneshot. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Where is Captain Rogers?" Fury asked impatiently. His question was met with only silence.

"I didn't see him in the gym this morning." Clint said. He and Tasha were the only ones not intimidated by the director.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury turned to Tasha "go find him." Tasha started to stand but Tony held a hand up for her to stop.

"No, I'll do it." he said, standing up. "Natasha's too..."

"Too what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Scary." Her eyebrow lifted even higher. "Oh come on. You and Legolas must know how terrifying you are. Just look at poor Thor. He's practically quaking in his boots just from being in the same room as you two."

"We scare you?" she asked, ignoring Thor's indignant look and Bruce's quiet chuckling.

"Shitless." he said with a wink and left the room.

Tony entered Steve's apartment (which was really a whole floor) in Avengers Tower without even knocking. It was his tower after all. "Cap?" he called. No response. "Captain?" Still no reply. "Capsicle?" Nothing.

He found Steve sitting on the kitchen floor, his back against the counter, hugging his knees. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Rogers?" he was shocked to see the Captain in such a state. "Are you alright?" Steve didn't even look up. "You're supposed to be at a meeting with Fury. The rest of the team was there. Even Thor. To be honest, we're not much of a team without our Captain." Steve still hadn't moved a was like he was in a trance. "C'mon Cap," he sat on the floor next to Steve. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Steve sounded weary and defeated. Though he spoke, he still wouldn't look at the other man.

"I'm here to find out why my Captain was, rather uncharacteristically, shirking his duties."

Steve noticed that Tony had said 'my' but chose to ignore it. "I'm sorry, I forgot about the meeting. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Things that make you cry." he stated bluntly. Steve's face flushed with embarrassment. He had never expected to be so vulnerable in front of another person, let alone a member of his team. The fact that it was Tony Stark made it even worse. Tony was one person you didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of. If he sensed weakness, he would tear straight into you. Not with actions, but with words. Words had always been his most powerful weapon. Steve looked at Tony, expecting a sneer and a quick-witted insult. They never came. When he looked at Tony's face, all he could see was concern. "C'mon, Cap." Tony said, nudging his shoulder. "Tell me about it."

That was the last thing he had expected to hear. A _Stark_ that wanted to talk about feelings? Why was Tony acting so out of character? It made no sense. Steve knew how stubborn Tony was. He knew that he wouldn't stop until Steve told him what was bothering him. He decided he had nothing to lose.

"It's Bucky's birthday." Steve said softly, his voice breaking. "Only he's not here to celebrate it."

"It's not your fault, you know." Tony said after a long pause.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. Somehow it sounds more and more hollow each time. They don't know what it's like. They don't know how it feels. My best friend is _dead_ because I couldn't save him. I'm responsible for it. I'm responsible for the fact that I'm still alive and he isn't... They don't know how that feels..."

"Well I do." Tony wasn't usually one to talk about feelings, but he needed Steve to know that Bucky's death wasn't his fault. "I created weapons that took innocent lives. My negligence resulted in the deaths of innocents. Women and children. The fact that you weren't able to reach Bucky in time _does not_ make you responsible for his death. He knew what he was doing when he joined your squad. There was nothing you could do for him." Steve stayed silent, staring at the kitchen tiles.

Tony stood and extended his hand towards Steve. "C'mon," he said, "get up."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm not one of your robots, Tony."

"Humor me."

Tony left Steve with Bruce and spent the next hour and a half with JARVIS, going through the best antique stores from all over the country and making sure everything he needed made it to New York in time.

Six hours later, Tony led a blindfolded Steve into the elevator and pushed the button for Steve's floor. As soon as the doors opened, the smell of homemade apple pie (like Steve's mother used to make) and the sound of Frank Sinatra drifted into the elevator.

"Tony?"

"Just wait." Tony said, leading him into the living room.

"Will you at least tell me why the hell I'm in my old pre-icicle military uniform?"

"I thought you were a lot more patient than this, Cap. Also, did I just hear you make a joke?"

"I'm not in a very patient mood, Stark."

"Aw, Cap! You're hurting my feelings! I thought we had finally gotten to a first name basis!" Tony said teasingly.

"Fine, Tony."

"That's better! Now, you're just going to have to trust me that this surprise is worth the wait." Tony stepped away from him. "Don't look until I tell you to. And no peeking!"

"Alright, alright," Steve sighed. He couldn't deny that the familiar music and mouth-watering smell were slowly relaxing him. He felt more at home than he had in a long time. He could hear Tony moving around the room, presumably trying to make sure everything was perfect. "Now," he said dramatically, "Open." Steve slowly pulled off the blindfold and opened his eyes.

Tony was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing an old-fashioned suit, the kind Howard used to wear (though he would never mention that to him). All the furniture in the room was pushed against the walls, leaving the middle of the floor completely empty, save Tony. Against the wall behind the dark haired man was an old record player next to a large shelf full of records from the 40s and 50s. He looked over towards the kitchen and saw an apple pie cooling on the counter next to an old-fashioned cookbook.

"Tony, I..." he was lost for words.

"It has come to my attention, Captain Rogers," Tony said, extending a hand towards Steve, palm up. "that you have yet to learn how to dance." Steve smiled and accepted his hand. He was shy and hesitant, but Tony was a good teacher.

They spent the next hour slowly dancing to the sound of Frank Sinatra. Despite his lack of experience , Steve wasn't that bad.

"We should eat some of that apple pie." Steve said, his head resting on Tony shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Thank you, Tony." Steve said softly as they sat down on the couch (which was still pushed to the side of the room) with their slices of apple pie. "For everything." He rested his head on the genius' shoulder. Tony put his arm around him with a smile.

"Any time, Steve."


End file.
